


Кто такая Сейлор Мун?

by Фереште (Ledenika)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Case Fic, Drama, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ledenika/pseuds/%D0%A4%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D1%88%D1%82%D0%B5
Summary: Ещё один старый фик.Нару не может забыть слова, сказанные Нефритом перед смертью. Она проводит небольшое расследование и понимает, что ещё один дорогой ей человек может пострадать.
Relationships: Nephrite/Osaka Naru, Osaka Naru & Tsukino Usagi
Kudos: 1
Collections: Фандомная Битва 2012 (Fandom Kombat 2012)





	Кто такая Сейлор Мун?

«Сейлор Мун, похоже, твоё инкогнито не будет раскрыто» — сказал Нефрит-сама. Нару очень хорошо помнила это, как и другие события той ночи. А до этого он просил Нару найти её. Значит, нашёл сам?  
Сейлор Мун на вид ровесница Нару. Сейлор Мун знает, как её зовут. Сейлор Мун беспокоится о ней — Нару помнит отчаянный крик «Остановись!!!» и звон диадемы под ногами. Нефрит-сама думал, что Нару знакома с Сейлор Мун, но пока больше похоже, что это Сейлор Мун знакома с Нару.  
Хотя... Может быть, это Усаги? Да ну, какая из неё воительница. Нару тогда позвонила ей исключительно от отчаяния, но все события тех двух суток с болезненной ясностью отпечатались в её памяти, и она никак не могла перестать прокручивать их в голове. Всё, что осталось от Нефрита-сама — повязка с его раны и тайна Сейлор Мун, и Нару чувствовала себя ближе к Нефриту-сама, разгадывая её.  
Шло время. Нару нашла в себе силы смириться и жить дальше — в конце концов, Нефрит-сама умер, защищая её, и было бы нечестно просто взять и выбросить подаренную им жизнь на ветер. Она начала встречаться с Умино, оказавшимся неожиданно хорошим парнем, но забыть Нефрита так никогда и не смогла.  
А потом на мир опустилась тьма. Настолько далеко «Общество Злодеев» ещё не заходило!  
И когда свет вернулся, всё изменилось.  
Больше не случалось никаких странных происшествий. Чудовища и сейлор-воины не появлялись, люди не падали в обмороки от внезапного истощения. А Усаги перестала общаться с Мизуно и Кино и пропадать вместе с ними дома у ещё одной их подруги. Сначала Нару думала, что они поссорились, но прошла неделя, потом ещё одна... и ничего. Усаги, как Нару хорошо знала, была отходчива. Да и не выглядела она обиженной, скорее казалось, что она просто забыла о подругах.  
Недоумевающая Нару однажды попыталась завести с ней разговор о Мизуно. Мол, слышала, в параллельном классе учится юный гений, сто баллов по всем предметам постоянно? Усаги восхитилась и повздыхала, что не может так же, как если бы она действительно услышала о Мизуно впервые. Не то что неприязни — даже просто узнавания Нару в её глазах не заметила.  
Заговорила о Кино — та же история. Кстати, между собой Мизуно и Кино тоже больше не общались, насколько Нару знала. Обдумав всё, она решила зайти с другой стороны. Улучив минутку, когда поблизости не было ни Усаги, ни Умино, ни кого-нибудь из приятелей, Нару подошла к Мизуно и спросила, не видела ли та такой маленький миленький кошелёчек. С кроликом. Его Усаги потеряла, ну, Цукино, такая, знаешь, с длинными хвостиками! На хвостиках лицо Мизуно просветлело, и она сказала, что ничем не может помочь, но желает Цукино поскорее найти пропажу.  
Подойти к Кино Нару так и не решилась — тем более что не видела необходимости. Зачем? Наверняка она тоже ничего не помнит.  
Спустя ещё месяц очередное чудовище радостно улыбнулось Нару из окна. Поэтому, получив приглашение на пробы, она позвала с собой Усаги. На всякий случай. Ну и чтобы проверить свои подозрения, разумеется.  
Эффект был фееричный: на те же пробы пришли и Мизуно, и Кино, и ещё две девочки из бывшей компании Усаги — их имён Нару не помнила. Предчувствия её не обманули, чудовище действительно появилось. К сожалению, дальше Нару потеряла сознание и самого интересного не увидела, но через пару недель четыре девочки, две из которых были из других классов, а другие две — и вовсе из других школ, пошли любоваться сакурой вместе с классом Усаги, болтая, как ни в чём не бывало.  
Шло время. Усаги начала встречаться с Мамору, которого раньше совершенно не выносила. Время от времени случались странные происшествия. Сейлор Мун несла возмездие во имя Луны. Жизнь вошла в привычную колею.  
А потом посреди города вырос огромный чёрный кристалл. Усаги и её компания ходили встревоженные и даже грустные, и Нару встревожилась тоже. Сейлор Мун столько раз спасала её! А Усаги была очень хорошей подругой, хоть и немного бестолковой. В прошлый раз они отделались потерей памяти. А в этот?  
В битвах ведь всё по-настоящему, Нару слишком хорошо это знает. Она до сих пор чувствует в своих ладонях неподатливые корни, пронзившие тело Нефрита. Тогда она так ничем и не смогла помочь...  
Усаги стоит, задрав голову и глядя на то, что в новостях обозвали «загадочным объектом» и «гигантским монументом», но больше всего оно напоминало верхушку ананаса. Нару окликает её, и Усаги оборачивается.  
— Нару-чан!  
— Усаги, что-то случилось? — прямо спрашивает Нару, и Усаги чуть заметно вздрагивает.  
— Что?  
— Ты в последнее время странно себя ведешь. Это имеет отношение, — Нару смотрит на чёрный кристалл, — к этому странному феномену?  
Усаги ахает и резко поворачивается к ней. Нару прямо смотрит ей в глаза:  
— Я уверена в этом. Вы знаете, в чем дело, да? Усаги, если есть что-нибудь, чем я смогу вам помочь, только скажи, хорошо?  
— Нару-чан... — начинает было Усаги и опускает взгляд. Потом снова поднимает голову и смеётся.  
— Ой, да ладно! — весело говорит она. — Как я могу что-нибудь об этом знать? — Ободряющая улыбка. «Спасибо, что пытаешься успокоить, Усаги, только меня не обманешь. Всё ты знаешь и не собираешься отступать. Но, наверно, я и впрямь ничем не могу помочь тебе в твоей битве».  
Нару улыбается в ответ.  
— Ты права. Раз вы считаете, что не должны говорить об этом...  
— Что?  
— Усаги. — Нару берёт Усаги за руку. — Я больше не буду задавать вопросов. Увидимся завтра в школе, хорошо?  
Усаги смотрит на неё с благодарностью.  
— Спасибо. До завтра.  
Она убегает, и Нару кричит ей вслед:  
— Завтра! Обещаешь, да?!  
«Боже, если ты есть, пожалуйста, выслушай меня. Пожалуйста, пусть… пожалуйста, защити Усаги-чан и ее друзей».


End file.
